Insufferably Together
by Atthla
Summary: Suffering an injury to his eyes, Kanda was left in Lavi’s good hands as they struggled through winter in a remote village. Lavi/Kanda


**Insufferably Together (1/10)  
Author:**Atthla

**Pairing: **As if I ever write any other in this fandom. Lavi/Kanda.

**Warning:** A classic, highly uncreative plot.

**Disclaimer:**D.Gray-Man clearly isn't mine.

**Summary:** Suffering an injury to his eyes, Kanda was left in Lavi's good hands as they struggled through winter in a remote village.

-----

**Chapter One**

-----

"What do you mean 'wait here'?"

There was a deep sigh and then the sound of lazy footsteps across wooden floor. Kanda felt his body stiffening when the sound stopped and Lavi's voice once again rose above the silence, his tone patient and wheedling.

"You cannot go anywhere in your condition, Yuu. The doctor strictly forbade you to take off those bandages around your eyes. And in case you forget, you have this huge-ass gash on your torso that is _still_ bleeding."

Kanda cursed under his breath and tried to get out of the bed, an attempt resulting only in a flash of searing pain in his chest and a string of louder curses. His head fell back onto the pillow but not without hitting the headboard halfway. The assorted expletives streaming out from his mouth became more colourful and a concerned hand on his shoulder was swatted away violently.

"We can't stay here," he hissed at his companion while rubbing the back of his head. He wanted to punch Lavi, certain that the idiot was sporting a big grin on his face. For some inexplicable reasons, the other boy always liked to see him suffer.

"Since you clearly hadn't listened to a word I said–"

"Our mission here is done," he interrupted brusquely, wishing that he could rip the bandages off and claim that his sight was perfectly all right. "I don't want to get stuck here in this middle of nowhere during winter."

Lavi didn't miss a beat to offer an argument. "The problem is, Yuu, we _are_ stuck. There is a snowstorm raging outside, I know you can hear it. Even if it stops, the train station will still be at the other side of the mountain and you are nowhere near ready to walk the distance. I would love to carry you, but that gash is going to pose some problems, yeah?

"I can heal fast," the swordsman muttered.

"The gash probably," Lavi admitted, "but your eyes?"

"I can manage."

There was a moment of indecipherable silence – how he hated the fact that he couldn't see anything right now – and then Lavi spoke again.

"No."

Kanda opened his mouth, ready to make a perfectly ruthless comeback when he felt the hand returned to his shoulder. "And don't fight me, Yuu. I'm perfectly ready to tie you to the bed for the rest of the week if needs be."

"Just try, bastard," he snarled. "I swear you will get acquainted with Mugen better after that."

Lavi's laugh was by no means uncomfortable. In fact, he sounded thoroughly amused. "That's why we don't have to resort to the worst possible way, right? You'll listen to me and be a good boy and I won't try anything. Agreed?"

Kanda snorted. "Like you can even _begin_ to try something."

"Well, I've never actually put much effort into it before," the other exorcist's reply was perfectly carefree. "But if you want me to, I certainly don't oppose the idea."

"You're welcome to try if you want to lose a few fingers. I'll happily help."

Lavi let out a dramatic, long-suffering sigh. "You're always so hostile with me," he murmured and Kanda could almost _hear_ the pout in his voice. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as you agree to stay put. I'll tell the innkeeper that we'll be here for some time."

And before the Japanese could say anything about any agreement, he had opened the door and left, footsteps echoing cheerfully on the stairs. Kanda was left in the room seething all by himself and throwing curses at the thoroughly unresponsive wall.

Winter in this remote village. With his eyes unable to see.

And Lavi.

It couldn't be good.

**End Part One**

-----

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
